FNAF High
by TornadoWolfFNAF
Summary: A story of many things that happen during your fight against teachers to get good grades. Now with FNAF characters! Seriously though, rated M for hinted Adult Scenes and Strong language. Cover Image Tony Crynight (YouTube.)
1. Chapter 1

FNAF

This is my first FanFic so don't go hatin on me plz. It was written on my I-Phone in the middle of the night, so please forgive Grammatical errors please. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Tornado POV

It started as an ordinary day in our Dorm Wing, the World's End. Little did I know that that night would be the best of my life. I walked up the corridor thinking about how my life was going. I saw Foxy skating outside so I grabbed my board and ran down the stairs to go talk to him. As I aproached, he said "The zombie awakes, finally." "What's up?" I ask, curious. " Ahh, uhh, I think we should talk about this in a less public place." "How bou't The Beast?"

The Beast is my Ford Escort MK III RS turbo.

"Yeah, ok..." He replied. Okay, something's definitely up with him today. "Let's go!" We skate toward the car park.

Foxy POV

When we got to the car, Tornado unlocked it and gave me the thumbs up, signalling I could get in.

When inside, I made sure all the windows were rolled up and the doors were shut. "What's up?" He asked. "Ummm, this is embarrassing as for me, so could you take things seriously please?" I said, a little pissed at his impatience with such an important matter of my heart. "Ok. In the zone." He says with the trace of a smile. "Mate, believe me, this is hard to say." *Deep Breath* " I don't know who I like." "What?" He replied, with a quizzical look on his face. "I'm caught in between Toy Chica and Vixey! It's horrible! They both love me, but I can't decide, so I need your advice. Be serious, please." "You are stuck between the two Sexiest girls in school, I can see your problem. Ahhh, big problem. Choose one, lose the other as a friend. Ohh, Jesus mate, your fucked." "Oh fuck, here comes TC (Toy Chica) now, I'm screwed!" "I got dis." Tornado said with a rougeish grin.

TC's POV

I'm looking for Foxy, I wonder where he's gone, I saw him in the yard today with his best friend Tornado. They're both really hot, which is why I can't understand why Vixey won't just give up and go with Tornado. OMG! Tornado is getting out of his car and heading towards me! OMG! "Hi Chica" he says as he walks by. "H-h-hi Tornado"

Foxy then gets out of the passenger door and locks it. Tornado is English, so the car is Right hand drive. The English need to sort their roads out. Foxy is coming toward me, not like Tornado did, but slightly slower than walking pace, and had his head and ears down, like he was sad. "What's wrong Foxy?" I say, but he looks up and runs away from me.

Foxy POV

Oh SHIT! Fucking Jesus Christ! She scared the shit out of me, and I don't get scared easy. I need to see Vixey, she is the one I need to talk too...

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I

FNAF

This is my first FanFic so don't go hatin on me plz. It was written on my I-Phone in the middle of the night, so please forgive Grammatical errors please. FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Tornado POV

It started as an ordinary day in our Dorm Wing, the World's End. Little did I know that that night would be the best of my life. I walked up the corridor thinking about how my life was going. I saw Foxy skating outside so I grabbed my board and ran down the stairs to go talk to him. As I aproached, he said "The zombie awakes, finally." "What's up?" I ask, curious. " Ahh, uhh, I think we should talk about this in a less public place." "How bou't The Beast?"

The Beast is my Ford Escort MK III RS turbo.

"Yeah, ok..." He replied. Okay, something's definitely up with him today. "Let's go!" We skate toward the car park.

Foxy POV

When we got to the car, Tornado unlocked it and gave me the thumbs up, signalling I could get in.

When inside, I made sure all the windows were rolled up and the doors were shut. "What's up?" He asked. "Ummm, this is embarrassing as for me, so could you take things seriously please?" I said, a little pissed at his impatience with such an important matter of my heart. "Ok. In the zone." He says with the trace of a smile. "Mate, believe me, this is hard to say." *Deep Breath* " I don't know who I like." "What?" He replied, with a quizzical look on his face. "I'm caught in between Toy Chica and Vixey! It's horrible! They both love me, but I can't decide, so I need your advice. Be serious, please." "You are stuck between the two Sexiest girls in school, I can see your problem. Ahhh, big problem. Choose one, lose the other as a friend. Ohh, Jesus mate, your fucked." "Oh fuck, here comes TC (Toy Chica) now, I'm screwed!" "I got dis." Tornado said with a rougeish grin.

TC's POV

I'm looking for Foxy, I wonder where he's gone, I saw him in the yard today with his best friend Tornado. They're both really hot, which is why I can't understand why Vixey won't just give up and go with Tornado. OMG! Tornado is getting out of his car and heading towards me! OMG! "Hi Chica" he says as he walks by. "H-h-hi Tornado"

Foxy then gets out of the passenger door and locks it. Tornado is English, so the car is Right hand drive. The English need to sort their roads out. Foxy is coming toward me, not like Tornado did, but slightly slower than walking pace, and had his head and ears down, like he was sad. "What's wrong Foxy?" I say, but he looks up and runs away from me.

Foxy POV

Oh SHIT! Fucking Jesus Christ! She scared the shit out of me, and I don't get scared easy. I need to see Vixey, she is the one I need to talk too...

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Its short but I hope it does well and is good. I wrote this listening to 'Loaded' by Primal Screamer.


	2. Chapter 2

FNAF

Foxy POV

As I legged it away from The Beast, I looked behind, and thank god that she hadn't followed me. Then my meeting with Vix would have been a Shitload of shouting! And that, I definitely don't want. When I skidded round the corner on the upper floor of the main building of the School, I bumped into Vixey! "What are you doing here Foxy? And out of breath? Are you alright?" Little did she know, that I wasn't, but I now felt like I was, just because I was in her presence. " I...need...to...tell...you.. Something..." "Okay, I'm listening." "I... I... I love you!"

Tornado POV

I opened the door to my bedroom, and threw my coat on the hatstand, and myself on the bed, thinking Where The Fuck Is My Life Going? I have no serious girlfriend, I drink loads, have the occasional cigarette in the toilet during lessons. I'm a wreck of an animatronic. I drag down my best mates. What the hell is my life? "A playground" I said in a devilish voice. The pub it was!

Vixey POV

When Foxy said that, my thoughts spiralled into a million different possibilities with Foxy. If I voiced any of them, he would think I'm a weirdo, and go with TC. I couldn't have that, so I kissed him. Straight on the lips, and he was so shocked at my reaction that he did nothing for the next five seconds. When I started to get worried, he snapped out of it. And then he kissed me. BEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! We kissed for another ten seconds, and then broke apart, blushing.

Tornado POV

When I walked into the pub, I did to an unfriendly sight. The wolf Claw was stopped on a barstool. He wasn't as tall or as strong as me, but he didn't like anyone at all. He just hurled insult after insult at you and when you give in and punch him, he goes to his 'Mum', the barkeeps wife. Anyway, when I sat down I started getting weathered with insults. "Oi CockFace! You back in mah pub, you gonna pay!" "Remember last time you said that? When I broke your nose? Twice?" " yeah, so what?" "I'll break it again for you in a minute laddie" "MUUUUUUUUM!"

"Ahh Shit! You Bastard!" I punched him, breaking his nose. He went down, and this is when the his 'Mum' appeared, and I took it as a sign to get the Fuck out of there.

Foxy POV

Kissing Vix was nice, until TC stormed in with a demand to know where Foxy was. "Hello! Vixey! You awake?" "Yeah" she replied. "I'm coming in then. Do you know where Fox- YOU SLUT!" She screamed. As Tornado always says,

'let's BooBoo' which means 'I'm getting the Fuck out! Anyone with me?' I didn't say this as the two were engaged in a fist fight, and were both equally matched, so he 'Got The Fuck Out' as fast as he could.

Vixey POV

Damn TC! Ruining my moment with Foxy, and then having the nerve to go and attack me as well. Little Bitchy Slut. "You are no good at fighting, Bitch!"

Tornado POV

My life has gone Tits up hasn't it, I'm back at the Dorm wing, and it's getting late, so I'm waiting for Foxy to come back. The reason I say it's so bad is because I've never had any relationship with anyone but my family and best mates. I need to sort out my priorities. I wonder which girl Foxy picked up earlier and if she's going to come here with him. There he is! But he dosent have a girl with him. Ah well, it was only a hope. "Foxy, lad! Who'd you pick?" "Ahh, I picked Vixey." "Big score mate, or at least I think so." "I left because TC and Vix were Fighting over me for love. This is getting crazy man." Both (in synch):"PUB!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The next day

Tornado POV

Arrghhh! The hangover is like I've had an arrow shot through my brain! Fuuuuccccckkk! I wonder how Foxy is feeling... Ohh? I remember now, he went to see his Girlfriend... Ahhhh! The hangover! I wonder what Foxy did last night, apart from getting piss drunk with me...

2 hours earlier...

Foxy POV

As we stumbled into the school grounds, I suddenly had a crazy idea about seeing Vixey. "Ehhh... Mate... You think I should go see Vix...?" "Ahh... I'm going to fucking bed... Do what you want, although it's reccomended that you do... Agh ow... Bye..." He replied with an accent of pain in his voice...

I shrugged it off and started toward the girls dorm block. When I got to the door, I poked my head in and saw there was no one in the hall, so I made my way upstairs to where Vixeys room was.

Vixey POV

I heard a knock on the door, and because I was nursing my wounds, which had been inflicted at the hands of Chica in the earlier fight. When I did go and open it, I found out that it was Foxy. He was obviously drunk because he asked "Where is Vix?" Before looking and focusing on me. "Hi Vix!" He commented. "When'd you get here?" "I was always here, but you are blind drunk, so you didn't see me." "Ahh, that must've been part of the problem." He then leaned in and kissed me! As if on cue, Bonnie ran down the hall saying "OMG! Everyone! We got a new couple!" "WTF Bonnie!" I responded, pissed. "You scored big girl, he's cute!" OMG! WTF! Why'd you have to say that Bonnie!

"I am?" Said Foxy, bewildered. Just then all the Girls started Appearing in the hall way, coming out of their respective bedrooms, and gawking at the sight of Foxy in my doorway. This was starting to get embarrassing. If I pulled Foxy into my room, I'd never hear the end of it. If I rejected him, he would hate me, being piss drunk...

I decided to 'Fuck it' and explain to the girls what was happening. TC was looking at me in Disgust, and Chica looked like she was ready to tear me to pieces. My little sister, Ruby, was staring at me like I was a slug. OMG. I'm screwed. Then Principal Cawthon walked around the corner and saw the gathering in front of my room, and he shouted "What the Hell is Going on! It's the middle of the night! And Bonnie! I will not tolerate any screaming like that again! Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Bonnie POV

Oh Shit! P. Cawthon is the strictest teacher ever! I need to save my friends, because I got of on a light punishment, dose not mean they will! Agh, umm, aha! Got it! "Foxy..." I whispered. "Yea Bonnie?" He whispered back. "Ring Tornado and tell him to come over here." "K. Sir? Can I make a phone call?" "Uhh, I guess so Foxy?" He went to the end of the hall and called Tornado.

Tornado POV

*RING RING* "What the Fuck is it Foxy!" He shouted after picking up the phone. "Uhh, could you come here please?" "Come Where?" "The girls Dorm wing." "Why The Fucking Jesus do you want me over there mate? Vix need help with your HandJob? Ha!" "No, actually, I just need u over here, now." "Urgent is it, maybe some other Sexual dilemma that I haven't yet heard of? Is she having an affair?" "Just get the Fuck over here you Arsehole!" "Ok! Ok! Jesus!"

Bonnie POV

"Is he coming?" I whispered to Foxy. "Yes, but he kept making jokes about my relationship with Vix." "Oh, that's no way to behave, is it!" I was angry, I probably shouldn't have been, but there was now something inside that didn't like- no, hated Tornado. Just then he skidded around the corner, his trademark coat flying behind him. "Oi! Mr. Cawthon!" He said, now running down the hallway. "Mr. Cawthon, I can vouch for them, you don't have to give any detentions, they can all go back to bed, and I'm sure Bonnie won't disturb them again." "Ok, I know it's pointless arguing with you. I'm going back to bed." The Principal replied.

Foxy POV

"What the Actual Fuck is going on here!" He said to me, as the little crowd dispersed. "Umm, I kissed Vix and then Bonnie woke up the entire wing." "Ok... Not explanatory enough, but my hangover is kicking in, and I have to get to bed. Have fun, if you know what I mean!"

Vixey POV

That was a close one, but now I have to concentrate my mind on Foxy, because if I want not to embarrass him whenever someone mentions tonight, I'll have to make something of it. I've got it, we'll watch a film, and see where that goes... "Hey Foxy, wanna come in and watch Terminator?" "Ok lass." "Lass?" "I like pirates, so I figured that I'd try it. No good?" "It's perfect." I said as I pulled him into the room.

Thanks for Reading! This fanfic is probably gonna get 5-10 chapters, but I may revisit it, but I'm doing stories in a timeline sense, with this being the crew in college. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Please remember, this Fic is M rated for Reasons.

Foxy POV

I was walking down the boys dorm wing hall, when I was pushed against the wall by a Wolf in a black leather biker jacket. He looked angry at me for some reason. "So, you think you can fuck my sister without talking to me first? Well, your about to get Fucked up Mate." He raised a fist, and I closed my eyes, expecting pain in my jaw. It didn't come, so I opened my eyes, and saw that Tornado had ahold of this guys wrist, and was pulling him off me.

Tornado POV

As I closed my bedroom door, I saw another wolf bulling Foxy. WTF is he thinking! So I walked up and grabbed his fist just as he was about to punch Foxy in the jaw. He turned to me, and as he did, he said this: "Hey, Fuck off, this is our business, so leave is the Fuck Al- ohhhhhh Shhhiiittttt!" Was what he said as he backed away and then started running away. "Don't come back, or I'll Shrek you!" I helped Foxy up and said "What the Fuck was that about?" "He said he was gonna fuck me up for fucking his sister!" "Ahh, so that's who he is... Vixey's brother!" "Oh Shit... If she has a brother like him, then life is going to be difficult for us, isn't it..." "Hey, I would protect you with my life Foxy, I'd never let anyone bully you. That's why I came yesterday, even though I was hungover." "Thanks mate." He replied.

Two hours later...

Vixey POV

I sat on my bed watching Mastermind on my small portable TV mounted on a chest of drawers. *Ding* I've got a text, but I don't feel like looking at it. I then hear an explosion, so I look at the text, to see if it has any thing to do with the explosion. It's from my brother, and it says 'I love you' "no..." I run to the scene of the explosion, and find that Foxy and Tornado had also been in the class, and Bonnie... Does this mean that they are dead? The teacher stumbles out of the stair well, with burning clothing, and he says there are no survivors, and that my brother did it. Then it explodes again and Tornado leaps out with Foxy over his shoulder, and Bonnie in his arms. My heart leaps... And then I see Tornado's Chest... It has bullet holes in it! But, as we all watch, the holes slowly close up, and the he falls unconscious, like the others.

Bonnie POV

I woke up... What a surprise! I thought I was dead! I looked to the side and saw Freddy asleep in the chair next to my bed, so I woke him up, to explain what had happened, coz I wanted to know what had happened after the Explosion. Freddy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at me. "Bonnie!" He said, giving me a hug, and I said "What happened?" "Vixey's crazy bastard brother exploded the lab, but Tornado saved you and Foxy, and he now has a... Special Power, a few actually. But you'll see whe he comes to see you, which he will, being the one that saved your sorry arse." I found this little bear so cute, with his concern and anger at the thought of anyone trying to hurt me... I didn't even think about what to do next... And I leaned across the chair and kissed him. When we broke apart, his reaction was subtle. Very. "Whoooo, up yours Toy Freddy! Wooo! Sons Of Bitches!" He then does a knee slide of the entire Infirmary ward for joy.

CliffHanger... Sort of, what powers do Tornado have? Is he now a deformed green monster? Find out next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy POV

I felt like I was dead, but I wasn't, I think. My head felt like it was full of ants! "...Foxy..." Someone said from what seemed like a great distance... Oh man! That was Vix... I need to wake up! Please! Then I did, and boy... I regretted it. I sat up way to fast, and I hit my snout against Vixey's. But by this point the headache was so bad that I had to lie down again. Then Vix started talking "Foxy, I'm so so sorry!" She said as she started crying. "Hey," I said, "What are you sorry for?" She started crying even harder when I said that. "I-I-I wasn't sure you were going to make it... So I got a new Boyfriend..." Foxy'a feelings were sucked into an endless whirlpool of despair.

P. Cawthon POV

"Are we sure he is acting normally?" I asked one of the armed doctors who were taking care of Tornado. "No, not all the time, he has killed two of us who tried to sedate him." "Oh My God..." I said as I looked down. "I'll show him too you.." He pulled up the blind, to show a hexagonal room, where a wolf was sitting, drinking beer. Straight from the Keg. "I think he doesn't like solitary confinement." I said to the doctor. "Should we let him out then?" "Yes, let him see his friends again."

One Hour Later...

"You are the man Mr. C! I don't believe you bailed r out!" I said as we walked into the school grounds, as I'd already made sure The Beast was alive and well. "Yes, you said that at least thirteen times on the way here!" "Ok sir, chill the fuck out!" Then I saw Foxy. He was sitting on a fountain lip with his Board at his feet... Something's wrong again. Twice in the space of 3 days!

When Foxy was in the infirmary...

Foxy POV

"I got a new boyfriend..." "No... Get the Fuck out." "But..." "I said to get the Fuck out. NOW." "Ok Foxy..." All my thoughts were sucked into the void where Vix had been...

Return to present...

Foxy POV

As I finished explaining to Tornado, I broke down into tears. He comforted me until I stopped crying, and then stood up and cracked his knuckles, "it's gonna go down tonight."

Tornado POV

That night was Prom. I normally wouldn't go because I hate the crowds of lovers. And I have no one to go with. It looks like I'm going to have to go alone on this operation, coz Foxy can bear to look at Vixey's face. I holstered my two revolvers that had my name on inside my jacket. I also put two knives through my belt, just in case I ran out of ammo, and if it's too packed to charge him. I then made my way downstairs in my Tux, where I met up with Freddy, who walked with me to the Ballroom. I lit a cigarette and offered one to Freddy. He took it, which surprised me, as he isn't really a smoker. "Nerves." He said quietly. He met Bonnie outside the door of the Ballroom, and she was wearing a sky blue dress, and it contrasted with her fur. Freddy took her by the arm, and led her in. I took a deep breath, and stepped through the doors.

Vixey POV

I was waiting for Toy Bonnie to come and pick me up from the girls dorm block, so naturally I was nervous. As he came round the corner, I tried to relax. It isn't working! Uhh... "Hi Vix!" He says cheerfully, as he walks up to me. He then offers his arm, and we start walking toward the double doors of the Ballroom.

Tornado POV

As I watched Vix come in the doors, I saw her new boyfriend. It was TB (Toy Bonnie) That little bastard.

Anyway, target confirmed. I started to stealthily walk toward him, to eavesdrop. I heard Vix say that she was gonna go to the upper promenade. So TB followed her. I followed him, till they reached a table, where she sat down, and TB said he'd get the drinks. I then strolled over to Vix and as she was looking at her hands on the table, she didn't notice me until I said "Does he make you happy?" She jumped when she heard my voice. "May I join you and your 'Boyfriend'?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." She replied. TB was back. "Vix? What's he doing here?" "Nothing." I replied for her. "Then if you don't have buisness, get away from her." "No!" I say, offended. "Force then." He swings a fist at me and I catch it. He then goes to kick me but I trip him up and he falls, and hard. I then say "Don't mess with mah homies in future m8!"

"Who...?" "Foxy." I spat on him and then turned an vaulted over the fence separating the upper Promenade from the lower. Once I was satified that I'd blended in, I made my way over to the bar, and sat down on one of the stools. There was another wolf sitting two stools away. I ordered Crowning Glory (reference) and downed it in one. I then realised that the wolf was a female, and a good looking one to... I then felt all kinds of cocky and ordered a keg of beer. I downed that in one to. She then started looking at me interestedly, as I set the keg down. By now there was a massive throng trying to get out the door, coz everyone had found out about TB, and didn't want to be next. The wolf on my right got up and sat down on the stool next to me. She then leaned against me and started crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked up at me, and I realised that this was Lupa the White Wolf, who was famous for never having a date to prom, (despite every boy in the school thinking she was hot) but I heard she got one this time, so what was wrong? "M-my d-d-date dumped m-me..." She looked so heartbroken that I just felt sorry for her. I put my arm round her and she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "You Ok now?" "Yes, thank you, can we meet tommorow?" Uhh, did she just say what I thought she said? "Uhh Ok? Where?" "By the fountain in the main yard, thanks for cheering me up!" She said as she left.

Ohh, how do you think this little meeting will end? You'll find out in the next chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Tornado POV

The next day, at the fountain, I saw Lupa sitting on the lip, waiting for me.

So I slicked my hair, put on my sunglasses, and started walking toward her. When I got there, she looked up, and there was an expression of happiness on her face. "You came!" She almost squealed. "You say it like you expected me not to!" I replied. "I didn't think you would! Anyway, please sit down, this may shock you." I sat, thinking about what she may say next. Then I realised what she was wearing, what she always wears. She was wearing a pair of purple ripped jeans, a t shirt that read 'The Sisters Of Mercy' just like mine read 'Black Sabbath'. So, we both like the same type of music, sort of. " Tornado?" "Yep?" "I'm gonna get this straight out, coz its gonna be embarrassing. I-I love you." WTF My brain went into overload as she looked at me expectantly. I then vanished into thin air and appeared in Foxy's room. Thank god he isn't here. "What The Hell Just Happened?" I ask myself. I then vanish and reappear at the fountain. I go and say to Lupa: "Me too." "OMG did you just say that?!" "Yep." I then went and kissed her.

Vixey POV

TB was still in the infirmary for the injuries that Tornado dealt to him, so I'm thinking about talking to Foxy and getting back together with him. Then, as if on a cue, he bursts through the door and walks over to me and bends over to kiss me, and I gladly accept it. And then he closes the door and I pull him down on top of me...

Tornado POV

I walk into my room, thinking about my new ability, and how much better my life has gone in the last couple of days. I collapse on the bed and think that my life is no longer a Fuck Up. I then put a Cd into my laptop and chill, listening to the sweet sound of 'Loaded' (Plz go listen to it, it's good)

Golden Freddy POV

I sensed someone teleport today in school, and I asked Springtrap, but he said it wasn't him. So I concentrated on finding this mystery animatronic and bringing him to me. I find him, but it's only his signature, but it's enough to bring him here. But when I try, I get a massive pain in my head, so this guys got a good mental protection level on him, so I called out mentally to SpringTrap and asked if he could help. Together we broke into his mind and I brought SpringTrap and Tornado to me, for now I know that is his name. We jump on him trying to hold him down, but he sends out a wave of white energy that knocks us into the walls and we smash halfway through. We look back at him, and he has white eyes and is slamming SpringTrap into the floor. He then starts to walk toward me, and I try to teleport, but it brings me immense pain, and he then says, in a slightly demonic voice, "You brought me here? That was ballzy mate. And now... I call the shots."

SpringTrap POV

Ahh, my everything! I get up and feel my wounds, but then I see him. I come up behind him, but he grabs my hands before I can start choking him, and he flips me over his head. "Who are you two?" I notice his eyes are no longer glowing, and are brown. "We are Golden Freddy," he points to himself, "or Goldie, and SpringTrap, or Springy." Goldie finished, and then teleported to the small kitchen in his room. "Who wants pasta?"

What an ending LOL, but thanks for reading to Chapter 6, my writing skills are obviously better than I thought! Shout Out to KnightAustorias! The first reviewer for this story! Go check him out, as he has a really good story on FNAF! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Day after prom

Foxy POV

As I ate my lunch, a big wolf came up to me, and grabbed my shoulder. I shook it off, still having a grudge against this particular wolf. His name was Claw. (Remember Claw?) "You're Bastard friend recently broke my nose, and I'm gonna take it out of your ass." "Game on bro." I stood and punched his already broken nose, and then kneed him in the gut, sending him to the floor. "Next time, consider the strength of the person your gonna bully, bitch." "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy! Arggg, my nose!" "Shouldn't have fucked with me mate."

Vixey POV

I walked into the lunch room for our year, and saw Foxy standing over a wolf that was collapsed on the floor holding his 'Parts'. "What's going on?" I ask Foxy. "He felt like attacking me, and got some. To the balls." "What the Hell?" Said the wolf. "Shut the Fuck up you little Shit!" Foxy shouted in his face. The wolf stood up and stumbled out of the room, muttering about Foxy being a Fuck up. "Who was that?" I ask Foxy, who has collapsed into a chair, next to his uneaten lunch. "That was Claw. The Bastard who thinks he runs the local pub, you know him?" Yeah. I did, and not in a pleasant way.

*Flash Back*

I was outside the pub where Tornado usually drinks the nights away, and Claw approached me, and pushed me against the wall. "Your a cutie aren't you!" He had said under his breath, and then he reached for the bottom of my shirt, and I closed my eyes, waiting for what was evidently going to happen soon. It didn't. Someone said "What the Fuck man?" And I felt Claws being torn off of me. I opened my eyes. Tornado was standing there, beating the Crap out of Claws. When he finished, he came over and offered a hand, to help me up, and said "Was that what I think it was?" "Y-y-yes." "Why did he do it?" I think about this for a second, and I say "He is a messed up freak!" He tells me that he would like me to meet someone, and that was the day I met Foxy... So I owe Tornado twice...

Present Day...

Vixey POV

As I finished the thought, I walked over to Foxy and kissed him, because he looked so torn up.

Tornado POV

Okay, first physics class with Mr. Charsham. This'll be fun, if I can pull of the trick Goldie taught me...

20 minutes later...

I'm just about to try and take the trick from paper to practical. I drop my pen and bend to retrieve it. This is the signal to Springy to drop a glass we stole from the pub, which brings every body to attention, but Goldie, Springy and me are gone, having teleported to just outside the classroom, to hear the reaction. It was funny as, and Goldie and I, being boys, had started rolling on the floor laughing. First, the teacher screamed, and then everyone turned to see what he had screamed at, and upon finding we were all gone, they exited the classroom, fast. This left us around forty minutes to do whatever we wanted. "1v1 me Mate!" Goldie suggested. "Game on Son!" So we retreated to my room to play CoD.

That night...

Tornado POV

I was drinking. I always do. It's a sorry existence. I was at the bar, ordering drink after drink, and the pint glass I had said 1980 on it. How convienient. The decade I was born is on the glass that is probably going to kill me. This is just great. Just then, P. Cawthon walks in, in a suit, and sits on the stool next to me. "Are you alright Tornado?" "No." "Why?" "Life at school is getting more boring every day, and now my best friend never hangs out, coz of his Girlfriend." "Well, I have a proposition from Mr. Fazbear, who owns Freddy Fazbears pizza in the human dimention. I wanted to tell you that he wants to hire you, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and all their toy versions, and I've talked to the others, and they've taken the job." "What's my role in a Pizzaria?" "The silent guardian. You may bring Goldie and Springy if you like, they can help you with the job." "I'll...

WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! You all hate me don't you, although I expected nothing different. Find out if he takes it or leaves it next chapter! Bye! (This outro is becoming an 80s cop show's outro) £;


	8. Chapter 8 1st ending

Foxy POV (hehehe)

When I woke up this morning, I didn't know that I would have to fight someone that had almost raped my girlfriend, and then have to endure the torment of listening to what Tornado did to this kid. (They are all 18, except Springy, Goldie and Tornado, who are 19.) Then Freddy and Bonnie come in an ask about the job opportunity we'd both revived. We said that we'd said yes, and so did Freddy and Bonnie. "We checked with the Toys and Chica, and they said yes, so did Goldie and Springy, does anyone else think those two would make a cute couple?" "Yes!" Chouruses everyone. "But I think Tornado said..." "Yes!" Said Tornado as he barged through the door. This was one of the happiest moments of my life! We had gotten a job, and my best friend had one at the same place! It's amazing! "Alright Foxy?" He asked as he walked over. "Yeah, I guess, but if we all got a job in the human world, dosent that mean we'll be living together in the same place?" "Oh Shit, I hope this place is big!" Said Freddy.

Lupa POV

As I walked into my room, I saw that there was a black wolf crashed on my bed, and when he saw me, he stood up. "Lupa, I am here to recruit you to our cause. Do not try to run, as I have locked the doors and windows." "What do you want?" I whimpered, sliding down the wall until I was in a crouch and started to cry. "Ok, we gotta do this the hard way." He put a finger to my head and I then fell unconscious.

Tornado POV

I knock on P. Cawthon's door, and he comes to the door with a surprised expression on his face, as I had the entire gang with me. "Hello Mr. Cawthon, we just wanted to ask if we could see where we are going to work?" "Of course Tornado! I'll just speak to Mr. Fazbear now! So he expects you!"

Twenty minutes later...

(FNAF 2 pizzeria)

Tornado stared at the main show stage, and the small one next to it, for the bands. He then looked behind him to look at the 'Kids Cove' where Foxy and Vix would be performing. I then took a look at the party rooms, and the Parts/Services room. Little did I know that Mr. Fazbear was going around, wiping the memories of the animatronics, all except Springy, Goldie and me, because we escaped.

SpringTrap POV

We all teleported to a room that was dark, and was full of animatronic parts, and I tripped, but was caught by Goldie, who said- "What the Hell was that man thinking!" I said. "I will get revenge." Tornado said in a quiet tone...

And that is the end of this story! Sorry if it doesn't live up to expectations, but I really wanted to write other ideas, an they were all set in the Pizzaria. So yeah, and I'm going to start a new story soon. An entire Story in the space of three days! This is the time space in which I wrote the book, so thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

FNAF 9

Yes! I have now decided to carry on with this! I'm sorry about the confusion with this, but I will now have this as my main story project. I'm doing Truth or Dare still though. So, onward! (The job opportunity never happened!)

Bonnie POV

As I shook myself out of bed, I saw that my roomie, Vixey's sis, had already left. I looked at the time. 9:30. WTF! Oh... Yeah... It's the weekend today. I'm so stupid. Anyway, I got up and brushed my teeth, also doing my hair. I then go back to my closet, and I put on a soft blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. I walked out of my room, but then my phone buzzed, so I look at it. *Hi, we're all going to the pizza place, wanna come with?* I text back *Hell yeah!*

Tornado POV

"I've just texted her, she's coming." I said, adding that I wanted to get going the moment she got here.

Two Minutes later...

"Hi guys!" Said Bonnie as she stumbled over the little hill we had all sat on. "Finally!" Shouted Foxy. "Let's go then guys! Who wants a lift!" Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and Vixey put their hands up first. "Come on, Let's BooBoo!" (Lol!)

Bonnie POV

I had been allowed the front seat in The Beast, which was a great 'honour' as Foxy normally gets the space. As we drove, I glanced at the speedometer, thinking how weird English cars were. All their road rules were messed up. Unlike the people. Tornado was a thoroughbred Londoner, and so was good at navigating at fast speeds. "Bonnie? Bonnie?" This voice brings me back down to earth. "Come on, we're all getting out!" Tornado said, leaning on the roof above the passenger door. "Come on slowcoach, I'm waiting for you!" "Okay, I'm getting out."

Chica POV

I think there may be something between Bonnie and Tornado, the way he speaks to her... Oh my god... He has a crush on her, and from the looks of it, a major one. "Hi guys!" Bonnie said to those of us who had had to take Freddy's car, which was a 87' Camaro with a bad rust problem. "Hi Bonnie!" We all chorused. As they sat down, Freddy came back with the food and drinks. We all had pizza and a coke, except Tornado, who had four bottles of Beer.

Tornado POV

"How about we play truth or dare?" We were back at the Worlds End, and we were hanging in Foxy's room. "Okay!" They all said at once. Chica went first. The bottle landed on Vixey, and she called for a dare. "I dare you to kiss Foxy." "Awkward!" I shouted as everyone turned to Vix and Foxy. Foxy went red, and I laughed really hard when he actually did it. Then it was Vix's turn, and it landed on Bonnie. "I dare you to kiss Freddy." "What the Fuck Vix?" I have a major league crush on her, but I assume every body knows that, so they also probably knew I was heartbroken. She got up and kissed Freddy, and it lasted 17 seconds, longer than the ten we had specified before the game began.

Next weekend...

Bonnie POV

Chica invited all of us to her house for a slumber party! What the Hell? That girl can be a real child sometimes. As I walked into the Parking lot I saw Tornado throwing his bags in the trunk, obviously still angry about something. He'd been moody and withdrawn all week, except for when Chica mentioned the party, but then he went straight back to long face. All I could do was worry about him, what could have happened to such a confident animatronic to make him this sad? "Hi! I said to him as he loaded the last couple of bags. "Why are you here, talking to little old me, when you could be Fucking your Boyfriend?" He said, slamming the boot lid shut. "What Boyfriend?" I asked, confused. "Freddy, seeing as he's the love of your life." He was opening the drivers door now, preparing to get in. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. He looked at me woth a look in his eyes as he pulled out of the space and drove away. It wasn't hate. It was something else. I shook it off and went to help Chica and Freddy load the Van we'd rented for the weekend.

Tornado POV

I got to Chica's house first, and I had to wait for the van to arrive. When it finally did, Chica and Bonnie's mothers came running from the door way. Bonnie's mom must have been visiting. They hugged their children, and then Freddy and Foxy. But I was completely ignored. If it was because they didn't know who I was, and had wondered why I was on the house's drive, or because I was as yet an unknown element, it still pissed me off more than it should've. Then Bonnie whispered to her mother and giggled, and she smiled warmly at me. That was a start. But why had Bonnie giggled? When they came back up the drive, the sun was just about to go down, and it had started snowing, so I had white flecks In my hair, and white pads on my shoulders, as they'd already been at the van a couple of minutes, and haven't come out with any luggage, so I can only assume they are talking to their mums. Although why Freddy hasn't come to join me doesn't mean Shit. They could be having a Gangbang in the back of the van. I feel a touch on my shoulder. I look around to see a Bunny, around Bonnie's age, but with bright blue eyes instead of green. This must be Bonnie's twin, that she had told me about long ago. As they all made their way up the drive, I picked up my luggage from the floor where I had unloaded it too. Again, they walked straight past me. This time, I followed, locking the car. When we all got inside, Bonnie and Chica's mothers descended on me. Before I could say anything, they were welcoming and hugging me all over the place, and one of them offered to hang my black coat up. "No thanks." I replied, having said hello and thank you so many times that it felt like I was on repeat. "He keeps his guns in his jacket mom!" Bonnie laughed. "Oh, does he?" I opened my jacket to show them the array of throwing knives, a short sword, a couple of pistols, and more ammunition than the American millitary can carry in a set of bandoliers. She gasped. "Don't worry, I use it all for the protection of my friends, and the annihilation of my foes." He said in a gentlemanly tone, but the mothers were still unsure. "Fine, I'll put it all on this table. After unloading everything, I went upstairs with the others, while the mothers oggled my weapon supply.

"This is a nice place Chica." "Thanks! Mom and Dad try to keep it alright."

After a tour, we went into Chica's room and selected our floor space. Everyone else chose a spot on the carpet, next to their girlfriend, or boyfriend, but I selected a piece of stone flagged floor in a cold corner. My surrondings now matched my mood. As everyone said goodnight, I said nothing. I stayed awake until at least twelve, and then I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Thanks for reading this special edition 'longer' chapter! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Chapter 10! I have posted this story in quick succession, and I uploaded a large block yesterday, so yeah.

Bonnie POV

When I woke up, I looked at the clock. It read 6:00. I really needed a piss, so I got up, noticing that Tornado's sleeping bag was also empty. When I reached the bathroom, it was locked. I heard sniffing inside, and when I looked through the gap at the bottom of the door, I saw Tornado, with tissues littered around him, and red eyes. I then saw him get up, but he wasn't coming toward the door, but went toward the mirror, where he whispered " I ain't good enough for her." Then he put his fist through the glass, getting little pieces embedded in his skin. A light turned on in Chica's room, and Foxy came out. He didn't seem to notice me as I crouched next to the bathroom door, but then he did, and he said "you are getting good at hiding, Bonnie, but who broke the glass?" "Tornado, he is still in there, weeping about something." I ran back to Chica's room, hoping he hadn't noticed me, and leaving Foxy to deal with the problem.

Next Morning...

Bonnie POV

Today I got dressed and went to the bathroom, and because of what had been done to the mirror, I couldn't see myself, so I did my hair blind. After this, I tried to exit, but found my way blocked by an arm in the door way. Tornado stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "Bonnie, about last night, I wanted to tell you that the girl I was talking about, the one I'd never have a chance with, was you. Now you can slap me." I didn't, I kissed him. It made sense now, the reason he had been in a bad mood all week. It was because I kissed Freddy! "Fuck Freddy." I said, before we pulled away from each other, and now I was going to have to explain to my parents about how I had a new boyfriend.

Five Minutes Later...

Bonnie POV

As I walked down the stairs, I was happy, because I'd finally gotten with someone. Freddy had broken up with me the week before, just after the truth or dare match. I found Mom in the dining room, eating the breakfast she had helped Chica's mom cook. "Umm, Mom?" "Yes sweetie?" She replied. "I'm just going to get this out there. This is my new Boyfriend, Tornado." He gave her a little wave from across the room. I told my Mom that my dream that I had told her the night before had come true.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom, he's cute," she said, pointing to Tornado, currently sitting on the back of his car, "I have a crush on him..." I giggled, and Mom turned and smiled at him...

*END FLASHBACK*

"I'm happy for you dear." I knew my heart was happy now, but would everybody and Tornado's Parents approve. He had his phone out, his fingers flying across the screen, texting. Just then, Foxy walked in and shot him a look that could kill. She noticed that Foxy had a bandage around his wrist. Tornado walked over, and said "Shall we go see Chica, love?" "Yes, I think we shall." I said, cheekily mimicking his English Accent.

Foxy POV

That Bastard. He almost breaks my hand, then acts like it hasn't even happened! Son of a Bitch. I'll get him back. He's still my best mate, no changing that, but he has pissed me off.

Chica POV

I was cleaning when Tornado stumbled in with Bonnie in his arms. "Wait, are you two-" "Yes!" They said together, and then kissed, as he set her down. "Wow! I'm really happy for you guys! Although the mirror in the bathroom is broken, do either of you know what happened to it?" "No..." Tornado said, holding Bonnie's hand, and scratching his neck with the other. "You smashed it, didn't you." "Yeah... Sorry." "It's okay, just don't do it again." I sighed, thinking about how to spread the news that these two were now together at school. This was going to be good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11... If you've read this far, your probably in it to the end... So, I won't hold you any longer, ONWARDS!

Bonnie POV

When we had finished talking with Chica, we all headed for the Pizza place downtown that Chica loves. When we got there, we all started to chow on pizza, and Pop. Chica piped up, and told everybody that me and Tornado were dating. "WTF!" Shouted Freddy, anger in his eyes. He then turned and tried to punch me, but his fist was caught by my boyfriend, who then threw it back in Freddy's face. He shot Tornado a look that could kill, and went back to his pizza. I whispered to Tornado "He's a bit touchy, isn't he, coz he dumped me after the Truth or Dare game last week." "Why would he do such a thing?" I find myself thinking how cute he is. AGAIN. I think I've lost it, or maybe it's just love. Anyway, I leaned across the table, looking at Chica, who was aproaching with another tray of drinks and pizza. She was suddenly tripped by a brown bear sitting in another one of the stools. Tornado's eyes darkened, he got up and walked over. "What the Hell do you think you are doing?" The bear looked up at him, and I saw it was TF. Tornado then sprang into action, smashing TF's head into the table, and then walking to TC and TB, who were sitting with him. They both slid out of the booth and ran. Cowards. Tornado helped Chica up, and went to get another tray, so Chica came back to us. "That Bastard." Foxy muttered. "Who do you mean Foxy?" I asked. "TF." "Why?" "Coz he's an annoying little Bastard!" "Okay..." I replied, thinking about the look that Foxy had given Tornado that morning. When we got back, I suggested we play Truth or Dare again. As it was I who it landed on last game, I went first. It landed on Foxy. "I dare you to kiss Vix." "Again! We did this one last week!" He did it, and he span the bottle. It landed on Chica. "Truth or Dare!" He said. "Truth." "Who's your best friend?" "All of you!" Tornado made a noise that sounded like "Who is your best roomie?" "Uhh, that's outside the rules!" "Just awnser the Goddamn question!" "Ok? Umm, Bonnie." I was surprised, because we weren't the best of friends, or the closest of roommates.

Tornado POV

"Who's yours?" Asked Chica, wanting to get me back, coz I broke the rules. "Mine is Foxy, coz he's my best mate, and Bonnie tied with him, that's why she sometimes gets the front seat in The Beast." Both said thank you at the same time, and then looked at each other. "How bout we go watch a movie?" Freddy suggested.

When we got to the basemen, which was where Chica had a flatscreen TV and DVD player, we all sat down and watched a film, where Bonnie cuddled up to me in the scary bits, and in one part, there was a particularly scary jumpscare, and Bonnie yelped and clung onto me like it was for dear life. I put my arm around her and squeezed a little bit. When the film ended, we all went to Chica's room to get some sleep. I moved my sleeping bag onto the carpet, but no nearer the others. I resented one in particular, and that was Freddy.

Two hours later...

Tornado POV

I was woken by a tapping on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to find Bonnie. "Can I come in with you? I keep waking up because of that film." "Course, anything for my lovely little bunny." "Thank you." She said as she slid into the sleeping bag. As she drifted off, I put my arms round her and kissed her forehead. "Night Bonnie."

Next morning...

Bonnie POV

I was woken by a series of loud crashes at the foot of the sleeping bag. I looked next to me and saw that Tornado had his arms around me, and had fallen asleep next to me. This was good, because it meant he wasn't repulsed by me. "Oi, Lovebirds!" I looked to the foot of the sleeping bag, and Lo and Behold, there was Chica, banging a pot and a pan together. "I knew you two were together, but not in this way! I'm so going to tell everyone that you've already slept with him!" She said gleefully. "Huh?" Said Tornado, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. His hair was all messed up because he'd been asleep. "What the Hell is it Chica?" "I'm going to tell everyone that you've already slept with Bonnie! Her Mom is going to be so pissed!" "What makes you say that, coz you can't tell anyone if you don't leave the room, can you? And anyway, it's not like you may or may not have done it before."

"She's going to be pissed because you've only been going out for a day!" "Ahh, what the Hell." He said to Chica, who looked at him like he was something new and interesting. "Do you not know what mothers are like around boys that do what you've done?" "Nope, and I don't care. I love Bonnie, and she won't change that."

At breakfast...

Bonnie POV

"So," she inquired, "is it true you slept with your Boyfriend last night?" "Yes, and I wish you wouldn't blurt it out where Mom can hear us!" "Hear what, Girls?" She said, walking into the room. "Bonnie slept with her new Boyfriend last night!" My sister exclaimed, and I facepalmed. "You did What?" "I slept with my Boyfriend, okay?" "Honey, aren't you a bit young?" "No! I'm old enough to make my own decisions now! I'm 18 for Christs Sake!" "What's up?" Said Tornado, walking into the room at exactly the wrong moment. "Hello." My Mom said, and she went over to him and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. "Alright dear, you are of age, and can make your own decisions. I can't make them for you, but I can advise you. Stick with this boy, although how your father will react is still a mystery. I'll take you to our house later Bonnie, and you and your Boyfriend can explain." This was okay, but dad, being the man he was, was likely to say something that could drive Tornado away from me and my family. Tommorow we'd be back on campus, where I'd be able to visit him as much as I wanted, with no strings attached. "Okay, it's settled. Later, I'll come with you to your house." It took me a moment to realise Tornado was talking to me. "Yeah, later, I'll show you my house!"

Later...

Bonnie POV

As we pulled up, I started getting butterflies, because if dad said something awkward, it might mean the end of my relationship. My brother and sister had opted to stay at Chica's house, so it was just me, Tornado, and Mom in the car. Tornado got out, and I went with him, and we walked to the front door. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready." I said back. Mom unlocked the door, and Dad was standing there, in his normal attire. This was a black t-shirt, with a blue and white chequered button up over the top, with all the buttons undone. He had a pair of sand coloured combat trousers on, and Mom sighed when she saw what he had on. "Bonnie!" He shouted, hugging me and then ruffling my hair. "And who might this young gentleman be?" "I'm Tornado." He said, sticking his hand out to shake Dads. "And why are you here, son?" He asked as we walked inside. "He's my boyfriend." I stepped in, before Tornado could say anything. "Is he now?" Dad said, raising an eyebrow. "It gets worse." Mom says in a joking tone. "How?" Dad asks, his eyebrow almost disappearing into his hairline. "She slept with him last night." Mom said, with her tone now more serious. Dad's eyebrow had now completely disappeared into his hair. "He did what?" "He didn't do it, I did. I interrupted before he could start shouting. "Do you approve?" Mom said. "I think I should hear this young man speak up for himself." Tornado looked my Dad straight in the eyes, stepping closer, not blinking. Dad blinked at him, and said "I didn't like you from the moment you walked in. I HATE you now. I challenge you to Gun Game on Call of Duty." "What the hell? That ain't a challenge, you'll see."

Ten minutes later...

Bonnie POV

Dad was really good at Call of Duty, as he spent most of his evenings after work on it. This is why I was surprised when he was killed first, and now Tornado has the upper hand, with the better gun, and indeed, he killed Dad again, gaining a Tommy gun, and he just killed Dad over and over, until he won the match. Then, he thew the controller down on the soft leather couch where he'd been sitting. "Hacker!" Dad shouted. "It's your Xbox, so if hacking was going on, you put it in the game." He walked out of the room. I went after him, and Mom went to Dad, as he looked depressed that he'd lost. When I found Tornado, he was sitting on the front steps of my house, looking at the floor. "Hi, do you want to see my room?" I asked him, because he looked down for some reason. "Okay." Was all he said back. Although, when we got to the top of the house, where my room is, his face lit up. "Which one is yours?" He asked, as there were four doors leading off, all black, apart from the one nearest us, which was purple, and mine. "The purple one, silly." I stated, as I grabbed his hand and led him in. The bed was stripped, obviously, because all my bedding was in my dorm room. All of my personal belongings were here too, glad to see they were all where I left them. My guitar was still on the wall, so I went over to it, and took it off the wall. "You play?" Tornado asked. "Yeah, but Dad wouldn't let me take my guitar to school." "I play drums." He said. I looked up at him, as he was leaning against the wall next to the door. I sat on the bed, and started to tune the old strings. He came and sat down next to me, saying "You should take it anyway, you seem to be good at it." He put his arm round me while he said this. Just then, Dad barged in, followed closely by Mom, who was screaming at him to stop. He ran over to me, shouting something at Mom. He lifted his fist and swung... But Tornado took the punch to the chest, diving in front of me. He went down, winded. Dad smiled and walked out of the room, leaving me to tend to his chest. "Ow... That hurt... But there was a reason... It was to see if I would protect you..." He coughed up a bit of blood. "Well, he didn't have to actually hit you that hard, did he?" "Nah, but I'll be fine. Shall we get your Mom to give us a lift back to Chica's place?" "Yeah, enjoy the rest of the day with our friends." As we walked downstairs, Dad asked if Tornado was dead yet. Tornado vaulted over the railing on the stairs as an awnser. "What?!" "Your punches suck mate." I saw Mom come out of the kitchen, saying "We've agreed, if he makes you happy, you can keep him." "Keep him?" I screamed, all the anger at my Dad for punching him, and at both for thinking they could control my life! "I would've damn well kept going out with him, even if you two said no! You don't care! All you want to do is control my life! Newsflash! You don't!" I was crying now. Tornado came up behind, and started comforting me. He glared at my parents, and took me to the bench that we had in our small backyard. "It'll be okay Bonnie, I'll stay with you, neither of them is going to change that. You are old enough to make your own life decisions, so start being independent." He had his arm round me, and he rubbed my upper arm to comfort me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chica POV

When Bonnie and Tornado got back, I could see that Bonnie had been crying, so I offered to pack for her, and she accepted. Tornado went upstairs with her, and I packed everything of theirs into their bags. I put the bags by the front door, ready for the off, which was in a couple of minutes. When we had all assembled, Tornado got in his car, with Bonnie, but no-one else. This meant we all had to go in the van.

Bonnie POV

As we got into the car, Tornado asked me wether I wanted to go to campus, or to a new restaurant in town. I wanted to go to bed, so I picked Campus. When we arrived, I asked if we could go to his room first, so that I could see where he lived. "Yeah, sure." He replied. When we got to his room, he quietly unpacked all of his stuff. In that second, I made a decision that would make my family so pissed that they would probably disown me. When he lay down on his bed, I walked over and lay down next to him. "You wanna sleep here tonight, I'm guessing." He said to me, and I blushed. "Yeah... I do." "Okay, that's cool with me." So as I lay there, of course my phone rang. It was Ruby, my roommate. "Where are you?" She said over the phone. "I'm not going to stay in our room tonight, although I may be back tomorrow." "Ok, it's just my sis isn't back yet." "She'll be back soon, promise." I ended the call, and locked the phone. He said "Roomie trouble?" Yeah. He could say that, not having any roommates. "Yeah." I loved him, and I don't believe I didn't notice it before. He's really nice to me, and has stood up for me in sticky situations, which is why I can't believe I didn't notice it before. He got up and walked over. "You okay?" "Yeah, just thinking about how long you went without me noticing that you had a crush on me." "I'm glad you finally noticed." He said, and then leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back, and then we went to the bed, laughing at jokes the other told. When we were actually in bed, he leaned across and pecked me on the lips, as if to say 'Goodnight' I responded with "I love you." He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep.

Next morning...

Foxy POV

I'm bored. I got up at 7:00 this morning, and it's now 9:30. Tornado should be up by now, but he isn't. I wonder why. I get up and head toward our dorm, with the express intention of waking the zombie up, but as I get to the stairs, the thought mulls itself over in my mind, and I question the sanity of the idea. When I get to his room door, I knock, and he says "What The Fuck Do You Want, and if it's nothing, I'll Rip Your Fucking Head Off Your Shoulders!" "Cool it man, it's only me!" "Okay, but what do you want!" "Just to see how you were doing! Jesus Christ!" Just then, Vix appeared at the end of the hall, running toward me. When she got here, she asked if Tornado was letting me in or not. "No, as a matter of fact, he isn't." "Then Bonnie is probably in there with him." As she said this, I heard footsteps from inside. Tornado opened the door, with a look of anger on his face. "Can you two take the talk somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep in here!" "Okay! This is a start. Is Bonnie in there with you?" "Yeah, why?" "Ohhhhhh, we have a new couple Foxy, should we wake up the entire dorm?" Bonnie appeared next to Tornado, disgruntled, saying "I wouldn't Vix. This wing is full of sports players, and not inquisitive girls,

like there were when I did it." "Okay." Said Vixey, giving up on her revenge

Girls Dorm...

Bonnie POV

I almost hated Vix for dragging me into this thing, because I could be having a better time with my Boyfriend, who was going through a similar thing, as Foxy had dragged him into that one. We were both doing little 'parties' that were nothing like the average party. You had you, one friend, and you all answered questions about yourselves. You each had one coke can for refreshment, so I kept on using mine to evade answering the questions. Tornado must see this as torture. He must be having a lot of urges to smash the other pairs heads into the ground.

Tornado POV

Foxy didn't get very far with me. He told me where we were going, and where the girl's one was. In a crowd, I slipped away and walked until I found the girls session. I knocked.

Bonnie POV

Someone knocked on the door, prompting the head of the group to get up and answer it. When she did, she gasped and said "Hi!" She led the newcomer into the room. It was Tornado. "Sorry, I'm not here to join, just to pick up Bonnie." I felt really overjoyed, but tried not to show it as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room with Tornado. When we were a safe distance away, I asked him "why'd you come get me?" "Coz I didn't even go into mine, and I already knew it was going to be boring, so I decided to come hang with you." I felt really fuzzy inside because he loved me that much. "Let's go get Chica and go to the pizza place!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the library, where Chica was studying.

At the pizza place...

Bonnie POV

As I swirled the coke in my glass, I suggested something. "Does anybody wanna come round at the weekend to have a party?" I suggested this because last weekend at Chica's was amazing, apart from Dad's reaction to my new Boyfriend. "K, I'm in!" Said Tornado. "Ok, cool, I'll text everyone. Who do you want to come?" "The people who came to your party." I said, not wanting anyone else.

That weekend...

Bonnie POV

I had phoned my Mom to organise the party and sleepover, and she was fine with it. Dad wasn't, and he made that perfectly clear. Mom had gotten him to let in all my friends for the party. As we arrived, Mom saw 'The Beast', and rushed out of the house to greet us. When we'd all gotten inside the house and taken our bags upstairs, she led us through the house, giving a tour to the others who had never been there before. Me and Tornado stayed in my room because we already knew our way around the house, and because we wanted to talk about where everybody would be sleeping. Then there was a loud crash. "What the Fuck have they done?" Tornado questioned. "I don't know, can you come with me to check?" "Sure." When we got to the place where we heard the crash, we saw everyone holding their loved ones, and Freddy being held down by Dad. "What the Hell did I do?" Freddy asked, gasping for air. "You were a smartass to your host. You do not behave like that Freddy!" "Shit is about to get real." Whispered Tornado to me. "What?" I asked, confused. He then leapt at Dad and ripped him off Freddy. "Why the Fuck do you care about him? He dumped your girl! What the hell!" "I don't give a Shit about your opinion mate, he is my friend!" He kicked Dad, who had just flipped him off. "Dad, please stop!" I begged, not thinking him capable of harming my friends. He got up and shouted "I'll do what I fucking well want! You have no power over me!" He swung a fist at Tornado, who ducked, and swung his own, which Dad dodged. It tore me apart to watch my Dad and my Boyfriend fighting! "Dad, please!" I shouted, meriting another swing at Tornado from Dad. Then my Brother and Sister stumbled in and saw Freddy on the floor and Dad and Tornado fighting over him. "Bonnie! What's going on!" My sister shouted over the battle cries that were coming from the combatants. "Dad tried to hurt Freddy and Tornado is stopping him!" "Oh... Dad! Please stop!" "No! I won't stop!" Tornado swung at him, landing a successful hit, knocking Dad to the floor. "Get everyone to your room, and get me your Mom!" Tornado shouted as Dad charged him.

Tornado POV

As I shouted the instructions, Her Dad charged me, and I caught him in mid-run and swung him into the wall, from which he recovered and swung at me, which I blocked and started to hit back, with full force. He flew backward into the opposite wall, and I walked over to him, to help him up. "I hope you know when a battle is won." I said, wondering if he would jump up and fight again. "Yes. You win. I still hate you though..." "All clear guys! I have won!"

Half an hour later...

Bonnie POV

Mom has apologised so many times, it feels like she is on repeat. Tornado has a couple of bruises, but that is nothing compared to what Dad may have done to him if he wasn't the person he was. Freddy had been apologised to by Dad, and we were hanging in my room, where I suggested we play Truth or Dare again. "That'd be cool, but we don't have a bottle!" Said Chica. "I got dis!" Tornado said before disappearing into thin air! He appeared again two seconds later, popping the cap on a beer bottle. He tossed an empty one to Foxy, who spun first. It landed on Tornado, who was drinking his beer. "Truth." Tornado said, trying not to make it into another Truth or Kiss. "Have you and Bonnie... Done It?" He spat out his beer, choking. "What the hell man! You don't ask things like that! What the actual Fuck is with you! Jesus!" He said, obviously pissed at Foxy. "Hey, you almost broke my hand!" "Ok, but we haven't... yet..." Woah! Kinda wish he hadn't said that. "I don't think that was the best thing to say Tornado." I said, blushing to the point of an insistent burn in my face. "Hey, didn't mean to embarrass you." He commented, before spinning the bottle, and landing on Vixey. "Sweet Revenge Foxy. Sweet Revenge." He said as Vixey decided that she wanted a dare. "I dare you to go into the bathroom with Foxy for ten minutes." WTF is he thinking right now! "I have a feeling you two will enjoy it... Maybe a little too much." He said as he pointed toward the door. "Ok, Come on Foxy!" Vix said, grabbing his hand and almost dragging him out of the room. "Ok, I don't think they'll be back for a while, so I pick Bonnie to spin!" "Ok." I said, thinking about what I was gonna ask the person that it landed on. It landed on Chica. I knew she was single, and so was Freddy. Time for some matchmaking! "I dare you to kiss Freddy!" "Hah!" Tornado shouted, earning an audible grunt from downstairs. Freddy went crimson, which was funny, but when he leaned over and kissed Chica, doing her dare for her, Tornado started rolling around laughing on the floor. Just then, we hear a thump from the bathroom, making him laugh even harder. "Oh Jesus! That's just funny! I've got two people that would spice this game up a bit!" Then he disappeared.

Goldie POV

I was woken from my sleep by Tornado, who had a request for me. "You and Springy wanna come play Truth or Dare with us?" "Sure! I'll go wake Springy up, you wait here until I get back."

Bonnie POV

As Tornado appeared again, he had two golden animatronics with him, which he then introduced. "This is Goldie," he said, pointing toward the bear, "and this is Springy!" He pointed toward the Rabbit who came with him. I can see that the bear is make and the bunny is a female. I wonder if... "Right, back to the game!" Tornado said, making two beers appear, giving one to Goldie and keeping the other one. They popped the cap and sat down at exactly the same time, proceeding to see who could get the most alcohol down them the fastest. Tornado won, but only because Goldie choked while drinking. "I heard choking! I hope you're not drinking Bonnie!" "I am, and if you got a problem, Come Get Some you Son Of a Bitch!" Tornado and Goldie shouted at the same time. Then they looked at each other, a look of confusion of Goldie's face and a look of bewilderment on Tornado's. "Don't Swear at Me!" Dad shouted up the stairs. "Let's get back to the game, before he comes looking for us." Tornado said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Foxy POV

I was in the bathroom with Vix like the dare said, but we weren't doing the thing Tornado expected us to do, I think. We were kissing, sure, but no items of clothing had been removed apart from my shirt...

Springy POV

"Right guys?" I said, walking into the room after peeking through the bathroom keyhole to see Foxy shirtless and Vix kissing him. "There kissing, and Foxy is Shirtless, and probably soon to be pants-less." "Is that even a word?" Bonnie asked, as her other half (Tornado) was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

Bonnie POV

Tornado is rolling around around, and Springy is standing in the doorway, allowing the sound to pass to downstairs. "Can you please SHUT UP!" Dad shouted as he stomped up the stairs. "Oh Shit!" Tornado said under his breath. "Guys, teleport away because you weren't invited! He'll kill you!" "I've got it!" Goldie said. He and Tornado locked eyes and said "Anybody fancy a trip to the Vegas Strip?" "Hell yeah!" Most of us said. Dad was right outside by now. "Go! We'll catch up!" Tornado said. "Ok." Springy and Goodie teleported away toward Vegas. "Hey, Asshole!" Dad said to Tornado. "Hey, us Englishmen pronounce it 'ARSEHOLE'." I admire the nerve of the kid, pissing off Dad like that. "Why you little..." "What? Huh? What am I? An irresponsible person?" "No. You are to get out and never see this group of children again. You are to never see Bonnie again. I don't care about anybody's opinion this time. GET OUT." "Fuck you." Tornado grabbed his bag and led the room, flipping Dad off as he went. Just then, Foxy and Vixey came out of the bathroom, to see Tornado heading down the stairs. "Where you going man?" Foxy asked, confused. "Ask the ARSEHOLE." He said, jerking his thumb toward Bonnie's room. I was standing watching this from behind my Dad's arms. "No!" I said as he decended the last couple of stairs to land on the bottom floor. Foxy said "What the Fuck man!" He shouted to my Dad, who was grinning smugly. "I've forbidden you from seeing him." He said in a pompous tone. "You can't do that! You ain't related to me Bitch, so get the Fuck outta my way!" "Oh, is the little Baby pissed? Oh, I'm sorry, do you need potty?" "Fuck you." Foxy said, as he ran down the stairs toward Tornado. "Wait up man!"

Tornado POV

Selfish faceless Son of a Bitch... Doesn't care for his daughters feelings... I have a plan to make him squirm though...

Timeskip to Bonnie's 19th B-Day, two months later...

Bonnie POV

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming to my nineteenth Birthday Party!" We were at a teens club in town, and Dad had fallen ill with a mental disorder. No matter how hard we tried, we hadn't been able to find Tornado to tell him that it was my Birthday. I was a little insulted that he hadn't remembered. Someone would probably seduce me tonight anyway, so I decided I might as well enjoy my day. "Hey, how you doin'" said Foxy as he walked up with Vix arm in arm with him. "I'm fine, it's just I'm thinking about Tornado again..." "Don't, he is our past, and your Dad forbid you from seeing him, so there really isn't any point trying to deceive yourself." Vixey said, grinning. It was as if she knew somthing that I didn't...

Two hours later...

Bonnie POV

As we arrived back at my house, we stumbled out of the car and made our way inside. There was something off, I could tell. Then I realise Mom and Dad are standing in the doorway, smiling at me. Dad goes to hug me, but I shake him off. "But honey..." Mom puts her hand on his shoulder and cuts him off, "You did some terrible things while you were in your state, including banning her from the one boy she loved." "I didn't!" He gasped, looking back at me. "You did." I said, crossing my arms. "I'm so so sorry honey! I'll try to make it up to you!" "May I remind you, we already have!" Mom said to him. "Oh yeah..." He said with a smirk on his face. "Can she come out yet?" An impatient voice said from the doorway, and I wondered who it was. "Go, Bonnie, and see who cares about you." Mom said to me. I stood up, confused about what was going on. I walked out of the house to find a brand new Mustang on the drive, with a man who had a hat on leaning against it. "Hi." He said, and he tossed me the keys. "Who are you?" I asked, and he lifted his hat. "How've you been Bonnie?" It was Tornado. "Tornado!" I jumped on him and kissed him until his face was red with lipstick and blush. "Woah! I take it your very happy!" "Hell Yeah!" I said, burying my face in his jacket. When we got up, he wiped the lipstick from his face and said "Well, I didn't buy you this car for nothing ya' know!" "Its for me?" I said, astonished that he would do that for me. "Yeah, who else?" "Thank You!" I said, getting into the drivers side and closing the door. Tornado had to walk around as he had forgotten that this car was American and was left hand drive. When he finally found his way to the passenger seat, he asked if we should go. "Yeah!" I exclaimed, excited.


	14. Chapter 14

FNAF 14

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time, I was busy with school, and i finally made the transition from my iPhone to my Laptop, so the chapters might be a bit longer from now on. thanks for sticking with me this long! I now have YouTube and Wattpad! My YouTube: Tj4576moon. Wattpad: TornadoWolfFNAF. I have started an alternate FNAF High story on there, and its an AU, where they are all Human. I am still accepting OC's for this story and the ones on Wattpad, and for my other stories on FanFiction! Please send them in!(Only by PM please, as someone will steal your Idea if you post it in a review) I've got a good idea what to do with the second ending of this story... anyway, you read this, so you must want to get to the chapter. Onwards, Loyal Theorists! (Game Theory- YouTube)

Bonnie POV

I am absolutely astonished that Tornado would go and buy me a Frickin' Mustang! He's the best! We get in and I find a gift wrapped package on the drivers seat. "Whats this?" I direct the question to Tornado, who is just opening his door. "Open it and find out!" He laughed, making me want to open it even more. I tore through the wrapping paper,to find a CD of all of my favorite songs, shuffled. "I made it for you." Tornado said to me as he shut the door, having sat down and checked that the Radio setup was able to accept the CD. "Put it on then!" he said to me, so I put the CD in the player. It started playing 'American Pie' by Don McLean,and I closed my eyes and started to listen.

Foxy POV

I'm so happy for Bonnie, sitting there with her former Boyfriend, listening to her favorite music, in one of her dream cars which had been given to her by Tornado. Its odd, but everything seems to add up to him, like Bonnie. I think about the day I met him...

FLASHBACK

Foxy POV

Why are these people being mean to me! Its not fair, I can't stand up for myself, and these boys think its Funny. "OWWWWWW!" I screamed, BECAUSE ONE OF THE HAD JUST KICKED ME IN THE BALLS! "Hey Boys, whats up?" Said a voice. I opened my eyes a fraction, and saw that we were in a darkened classroom, and someone was standing in the doorway. All the boys that were hurting and teasing me before were backing up, against the wall of the room. "Uh, we didn't mean anything, please don't kill us..." They said, as the boy in the doorway stepped further into the room. What were you just doing to this poor lad?" he asked the boys that were now pinned against the back wall. "We wasn't doing a thing to him!" Exclaimed the eldest, and I felt myself being roughly manhandled to my feet. "Yes. You. Did. I saw you. your operation in this school is going downn inflames. and I'm gonna be the one to light the Fuse." He proclaimed, tensing up his legs. I felt a cold line on my throat, and knew my captor was using me as a human shield, and I would likely die in the next couple of minutes. The boy in the doorway suddenly leapt at my captor, surprising him and ripping me and the knife from his grip, the proceding to shove me behind and overturned table, he then decided to go Fucking SUPER SAYIAN ON DOES FOOLS! He span the eldest round in a circle, punching him in the gut when he judged it to be enough. Then he grabbed the edge of a table and flipped over, sending the table flying at the remaining 3 Boys. It smashed two of them into the wall, leaving a mark. he then turned to the last, and youngest boy there. His name was Billy, I think. "Go tell your gang members to disband. The Tornado is on the prowl."

END FLASHBACK

Foxy POV

That was one of the best days of my life, I was helped out of the uncool zone through a hole that Tornado had kept open for me had I ever wanted to come. After I'd accepted his offer to join his group, I found that he had helped some people in similar situations to me: Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Vixey. That was how our little group came together. We were always on a Love-Hate relationship with the Toys, them being almost exactly the the same as our group, but younger and missing a couple of key members. TC is Chica's sister and TB is Bonnie's Cousin. TF is Freddy's brother, and is annoying as Fucking hell. We actually hate them, like the other day, when Tornado Fucked TF up after he tripped Chica up.

A/N: Well, this chapter was quite short but I'm streched for Ideas, and i need OCs! I think I have a writers block...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thanks for reading the FanFic so far! This is the 15th chapter, so I decided to do something special. Read on please.

? POV

"Hello my dear, are you awake? I think you are. It begins..."

Freddy POV

I'm really pissed off right now, because Bonnie is in a relationship with another guy. I thought what we had was actually real. I guess not. When I see her happy, it usually makes me happy too, but when she is happy with HIM, it makes me sick. I think about her walking up the aisle toward Tornado, with me watching from the sidelines, and I want to pummel him to a pulp. I really don't want to kill him, just really injure him, and if Bonnie gets in the way, then she's going down too. 'Heeeellllooooo, Freddy boy!' What the Fuck! "Where are you! Who are you! What are you!" I asked the voice, though I suspected strongly it was in my head. 'I am not Physical Freddy. No no no. Silly Bear.' "Don't call me that!" I shouted at it, although I think that it can hear my tho... 'I can hear everything in your head you know, making a little diary? Seriously?' "Arrrrgggghhhh! Get out of my HEAD!"

Bonnie POV

'Hi Bonnie' A voice said. "Tornado!" I shouted, scared. "What?" He asked, sitting next to me in the passenger seat. "I'm hearing a Voice in my head! Can you help me get rid of it? Please?!" "Ok, let me see." He said, putting two fingers to each of my temples, rubbing around and closing his eyes. Suddenly I heard his voice in my head. 'Bonnie, what did the voice sound like?' I mentally told him that it sounded like me, but when I pinched my nostrils slightly. 'Ok...' 'Hello Tornado, what are you doing in MY BONNIE'S HEAD!' With the last three words the voice forced him out. "Ow, that hurt. If you want a fight, you'll have to become Physical for me to pummel you to pulp." "Ok." Said the voice as someone pulled Tornado out of the car. "Ok, that was quick." Was his only comment as he pulled out his Aviator sunglasses and put them on. "Yes, I'll admit that taking this form was a lot quicker than making my own." As the figure stepped out of the shadows, I saw that it was a complete replica of Me. Down to the last speck of dust on my hoodie.

A/W: Intense Swearing Ahead!

Tornado POV

I'm completely Fucked. I wouldn't hit Bonnie, even if she'd been wiped of memory and made to love Freddy. This is gonna be a big problem, and I'm not sure if I'll come out on top in this one. "Oh, won't the little Tornado hit his girlfriend? How Cootsie-Wootsie!" She exclaimed as she landed a fist on the side of My face. I reeled back in astonishment, thinking that I would've made the first move, not he...

Bonnie POV

"NOOO!" This can't be happening! It just can't! I feel just like a plate of jelly as he slides off the sword that she'd just stabbed through his torso. As she advanced on me, I screamed and saw Tornado keel over in the background. As she finally reached me, she pulled me out of my car and shoved me to the floor, putting the sword to my throat. "You are going to die now, and I'll take your place." "What's your name?" I coughed. "I think I'll call myself Shadow Bonnie, Bitch." I saw some movement behind her, but dismissed it as wishful thinking. "Now, I think I'm going to kill you the slow wa..." I never got to hear the end of her sentence, as she had a bullet hole straight through her head, right between the eyes. The bullet thudded into the ground next to my head. "Shit..." She said, as she fell over and died. "Thank you!" I shouted to the man holding the gun, standing in the shadows. Fortunately, I knew who it was before I even had time to catch up with my own thoughts. I jumped at him, and wrapped him in a hug and a kiss. Tornado. The best boyfriend I'll ever get.

Freddy POV

I am awake, but I can't feel my limbs, or move them. This is super creepy, as my arms and legs are moving on their own and toward Bonnie's new car. "Ohh Bonnie!" I said, without my own consent. I think I'm being possessed... "Freddy?" She called out, in a semi whisper shout. "I'm here to take you back!" I said to her. She looked confused, so my possessor took time to explain to her. "Bonnie, can't you see that Tornado isn't the man for you? He is so wrong for you in so many ways. Come back to me and you can be happy!" Suddenly, Tornado appeared at Bonnie's shoulder. "Allo Allo Allo, what's goin' on ere'?" He said, with a stereotypical old English policeman's voice, earning a laugh from Bonnie, which I found enraging. "Arg!" My body said, as it jumped at Tornado. "Ok," he said as he ducked under the projectile that was me, "You about to get rekt." "Oh Shit." That's his fighting face, and I vowed I'd never be on the recovering end. I say this because you usually end up in hospital if he has his GAME face on, to say nothing of this face. So, I'm so screwed. He makes a move, punching me straight in the gut, before bringing up his leg to kick me in the face. I am in a lot of pain, really...

Bonnie POV

I watch as my former and current boyfriends do battle over me, and shut my eyes in horror. I hear a scream and look up to see that Tornado has kicked Freddy into the one tree in our front yard. "You Asshole! Stop resisting!" Now Tornado was holding Freddy's forehead while Freddy tried to swing at him under the arm. "You stop resisting, or you are gonna get better than rekt, FUCKING SHREKT!"

Foxy POV

Holy Shit! Freddy is trying to beat Tornado! Tornado has enough power in those muscles to end Freddy's life, so I gotta stop him! "Tornado! What the Freakin Fuck did he do this time!" He Fucking attacked me!" Tornado shouted back as he kicked Freddy backwards onto the grass. "I know what's going on here, it happened to Bonnie not seconds before you came along. And do you know what I did to her?" "What?" Freddy spat at him. "I put a bullet through her skull." "No! You complete Bastard!" "I did, and if you don't get out of Freddy's body RIGHT NOW, I'm going to have to come in there and prise you out in the most painful way possible." "Ok, you win. I'll vacate Freddy's body if you give me her corpse." "Ok, Gross, but you can have it." "Good." He said, in a slightly demonic voice. Then he collapsed.

A/N: Hey, how's it going readers? Sorry I haven't been updating recently but I'll hopefully try to get back to a schedule for you. Next chapter we are going to have some new OC's, shoutout to Vix The Unknown for those. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Hello, took me ages to type A/N-, because the dash key broke. Anyway, here we are, at the beginning of a new chapter. How is everyone doing? The OCs mentioned in the last chapter will not make an appearance yet, because I'd already typed half the chapter and it was pretty difficult to find a way to work them in. anyway, with the exception of spelling mistakes in here, ONWARDS!

Tornado POV

Well, that was weird. We still aren't sure if Freddy is gonna make it. Bonnie is in tears, and I'm comforting her the only way i know how to comfort crying people- Hunt the person that did it to them. I agreed that if I hadn't found the 'Shadow Freddy' by 12:00, they're going to make me come back. I won't until I find the Bastard that did this to Bonnie. And Freddy, but to a lesser extent. Wait, I heard something. Yep, there it is again. I wouldn't be surprised if it was an owl or a rat, because I am in the woods. But no, it's not. The footsteps are heavier than either of those animals would be, if you can call owls out on having footsteps. It's coming toward me, making no effort to be stealthy, crashing through the undergrowth like a bull. "HELP!" Thats what he's saying! "Hello?" I say back, unsure if this is a trap. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouts, obviously still having no clue where I stand. "Alright, just calm down. Come toward the sound of my voice." I say, and see his form slowly walking toward me through the trees. When he gets to the edge of a little clearing that I'd sat down in while waiting for him, he stops. "Who are you, and can you help us?" He asks, obviously desperate for help. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anybody around, so who is 'us'?" I answer straight back. "Um, can you agree to help us before you see her?" Okay, he is a persistent one. He must care about this woman a lot. "OK, I'll help you to the best of my abilities."

Bonnie POV

"HE'S BEEN GONE TOO LONG!" I scream in Foxy's face as he drags me toward the car which will take me home. "I know, but if he encountered then, and he's de-" "DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" "Please Bonnie, I'll go looking for him, but you have to get in the car and go home!" "NO! I WANT TO LOOK WITH YOU! PLEASE!" Just then, I notice something in my car. This was my birthday, so I deserved one thing... "Foxy, could you please let me go?" "Okay, but I know you have a destination in mind that isn't your parent's car." "Yeah, can we go back in your car and get mine?" "I guess so..." "LETS GO!" I shout excitedly.

Tornado POV

Holy Crap. I was just tricked into aiding the prey, but all the fight I felt this evening when the hunt began has gone out of me. Shadow Freddy has led me to the dying Shadow Bonnie. And I'm the only one he trusts to bring her back to life. So I go to work, using the special abilities of: Bandages and Medicine! Sure, I make them appear out of thin air, but they do come from the stash I keep in my dorm room. If only I had magical powers.

Shadow Freddy POV

I watch as He goes to work on her. It's sad for me to see her like this. The man that killed her. Bringing her back to life. "Is there any hope?" I ask hopefully. "Yes, but you may have to carry her to my car so I can get her out of here." Okay, that is a very small payment for the service he is lending me. "What's your name?" I ask, hoping to make up for the things that I did earlier. "Tornado." He answers, engrossed in his work on SB. " name is Shadow Freddy." Naming myself that is my small payment to her for all she did for me back in the day. As I look at her closed eyelids, I remember how, on bad days, she'd comfort me. We were called something different back then. Then her eyes opened.

Tornado POV

Well, I wasn't expecting that to work. At all. Well, it did. And her wounds are closing. She'll be able to walk in a minute. I'd better make myself scarce, quick. Then a hand catches at my leg as I stand up. "Let us come back with you. Please." Says a rather raspy voice down where my patient was. The grip on my leg releases, and I turn around, to say no, but the scene that meets me is probably supposed to be a private one. They are hugging each other so tightly that I think they may suffocate. When they see I've turned, they release and start backing away, and I realise that they are scared of me. "Don't worry, you can come back with me. Don't expect the others to be as welcoming as me though." Shadow Bonnie still looks like she has doubts, but Shadow Freddy quenches that by pulling her back into the hug. But this time, when I try to walk away, Shadow Freddy says "Come here, don't be a stranger!" And I walk toward him and he pulls me into a hug.

A/N- AGAIN WITH THE DASH KEY! Anyway, leave a review if you liked the chapter, and Goodbye!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- (DASH KEY- I NEED A NEW LAPTOP!) That thing drives me crazy! Anyway, the OCs will not be showing up this chapter, but they will in the next, promise. Look out for them!

Bonnie POV

I've thanked Foxy for bringing me back so many times it feels like I have a record player inside and it keeps spinning back to start. "Bonnie, I'm not sure this is such a good idea, he could be dead out there!" No. I refuse to believe it. He's out there. "You coming or not?" I say, agitated by the amount of reluctance coming from Tornado's best friend. "No. I'm not." "you've said it yourself, he could be dead or dying, and we have to help!" He laughs at this. "You don't get him, do you?" I'm thrown by this question, thinking it over for a long time, leg half in, half out of my car.

Tornado POV

Alright, these two seem to be pretty athletic, but they still can't keep up with me, so I need to stop sometimes so they can catch up. I'm leading them back to Bonnie's house, although I know that they all left to go to the point that I said I would exit the forest through. I hear a yell behind me and turn, to be met with the vision of Shadow Freddy being dragged away by something. "Help! Please!" Was coming from his mouth for the second time that evening. Alright, here we go. Aviators, check. Gun, check. Let's do this.

Shadow Bonnie POV

Shadow Freddy... Being dragged away by a wolf. Not Tornado. A rabid mutt from the wilderness. As I see Tornado fly past to help him, I know he'll never catch up. Wait, maybe he will. I see him leap at SF's assailant, and put three bullets in the ground at it's feet. It fled, leaving SF with four perfectly spaced tooth marks in his left leg.

Bonnie POV

Okay, I just heard a scream from the woods, and it's strengthened my resolve to go looking for Tornado. Foxy still won't let me go into the woods though. He's on the phone, probably ringing my parents, asking them to come and pick me up and take me to their house.

Foxy POV

"I'm fine bro, no need to worry. Tell Bonnie I'm fine." "If you're fine, why do you sound so strained?" I Swear To God, if he doesn't answer, I'll find him myself and blow his brains out. "I'm fine, now stop poking around. Stay at Bonnie's house, I'll be there soon." Soon? How soon? I guess I'll have to find out, as the phone has gone dead.

Shadow Freddy POV

Jesus Christ, this guy is like a Guardian Angel when he isn't shooting at you. "Hey, where do you come from?" I ask, not knowing. "The Fires of Hell." Is the answer I get, and even though I've only known him for about an hour, I can tell that he's joking. He's healed SB, fixed up my wounds, and is leading us to safety, which is pretty good for a first meeting. We finally arrive at the destination, walking through the front gate and up to the house, seeing two forms on the front steps. "Bonnie!" Tornado yells, still walking. The purple rabbit looks up, and so does the red fox. They come running towards him, but stop short when they see us. They start backing away. "Hey,there's nothing to be afraid of guys, they are my friends now." Tornado states, and for some reason it warms my heart to be called a friend by him. "Freddy? Has he made it?" Bonnie just stares at SB, marveling at how well she duplicated her body. I guess Freddy will do the same thing to me when we meet.

Tornado POV

As I ask, I know it's going to be good news. As he nods, I let myself relax for the first the first time this evening. "Good." I say, before disappearing to go meet up with the others.

Goldie POV

It's been so long since Springy and I have seen Tornado... As he appears before our eyes, we both run and hug him. I'm so happy to meet with him again, as we didn't see each other after the disappearance. "You promised us a trip to Vegas, you know."

A/N- I'm not even gonna try anymore. Anyway, so sorry about the OCs, they will show up next time, but I just couldn't write them in here. Thanks, and have a nice day! (Chapters are getting Longer again!)


End file.
